One Week at Paula's
One Week at Paula's 'is a FNaF fangame made by [http://five-nights-at-freddys-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/User:NixoKnight ''NixoKnight]. It is the first installment in the OWaP series. This game takes place in 1984, one year after the Bite of 83' incident at Fredbear's Family Diner. The owner of Paula's Pizza Empire gets a present from one of the co-owners of Fredbear's, William Afton. He gifts the owner the Fredbear suit that killed the child in the incident. Lloyd (the Player) is hired to guard over all of the animatronics at night so they don't break anything or go places they are not supposed to. Humans * Lloyd (Nightguard) * Benjamin (Phone Guy) * Adam (Owner) * William Afton (2nd Phone Guy) Animatronics Paula the Panda Paula is a blue panda animatronic with a purple top hat, purple buttons and a purple bow tie. She has blue eyes and holds a microphone in her right hand. She starts on the Show Stage (Cam 1A) and moves around in the cams 1A, 1B, 5, 6A, 6B, 7A and 7B. She becomes active on Night 3 and will remain active on the following Nights. She is defended off by listening to her distinct footsteps ''(quiet and slow)'' and closing the correct door. If you close the wrong door, you will be jumpscared by Paula and die. If you don't close the correct door in time, you will also be jumpscared. Oscar the Owl Oscar is a gray and brown owl animatronic with a black top hat and black buttons. He has green eyes and holds a tambourine in his right hand (wing), when he is seen on the Show Stage. He starts on the Show Stage (Cam 1A) and moves around in the cams 1A, 1B, 3, 6A, 6B, 7A and 7B. He becomes active on Night 1 and will remain active on the following Nights. He is defended off by listening to his distinct footsteps ''(quiet and fast)'' and closing the correct door. If you close the wrong door, you will be jumpscared by Oscar and die. If you don't close the correct door in time, you will also be jumpscared. Larry the Lion Larry is a yellow and brown lion animatronic with a black bow tie. He has brown eyes and has a red keytar wrapped around his right arm, when he is seen on the Show Stage. He starts on the Show Stage (Cam 1A) and moves around in the cams 1A, 4, 5, 6A, 6B, 7A and 7B. He becomes active on Night 1 and will remain active on the following Nights. He is defended off by listening to his distinct footsteps ''(loud and slow)'' and closing the correct door. If you close the wrong door, you will be jumpscared by Larry and die. If you don't close the correct door in time, you will also be jumpscared. Wayne the Wolf Wayne is a gray and black wolf animatronic. He has green eyes. He starts in Wayne's Tent (Cam 8) and will rush to the Player's office from either the west or east hall if he is not watched enough. He becomes active on Night 2 and will remain active on the following Nights. He is defended off by listening to his distinct footstepst ''(loud and very fast) and closing the correct door. If you close the wrong door, you will be jumpscared by Wayne and die. If you don't close the correct door in time, you will also be jumpscared. Corrupted Fredbear Corrupted Fredbear is a golden bear animatronic with a black top hat, black buttons and a black bow tie. His eyes are black empty holes and he is seen holding a microphone when he is in Parts & Service. He starts in Parts & Service (Cam 2) and moves around in the cams 2, 6A, 6B and 7A. He becomes active on Night 5 and will remain active on the following Nights. He is defended off by watching him on the cameras before he enters your office, because he does not have a sound for his footsteps. If you don't watch him on the cameras and he enters your office, you will be jumpscared by Fredbear and die. Mechanics * Security Cameras : Watch the animatronics move around in the cameras and predict from which hallway they are approaching from before they enter your office. * Footsteps : This is the main game mechanic you need to focus on. You can only defend yourself from the animatronics by listening to their distinct footsteps and from which direction they are coming from. If you know from where the noises are coming from, close the correct door. * Security Doors : By closing the 2 doors in the office, your power will drain very fast, but they won't allow any animatronic to enter your office. * Power : You start with 100% power. Power will always drain slowly, only if you close your doors or look at your security camera, power will drain faster. If you run out of power, the place will go dark and you will be jumpscared by Paula. Nights Night 1 This is the easiest night in the game. The only 2 active animatronics in this night are Oscar and Larry. They will both activate around 3 AM and will work their way to your office. Night 2 This night is still easy but a bit more difficult than night 1. Now, 3 animatronics are active : Oscar, Larry and Wayne. Oscar and Larry will both activate at 12 AM - 1 AM and will work their way to your office. Wayne will also activate on this night. He will start to come out more and more out of his tent at cam 8. Night 3 From now on, the nights will be more difficult. Now, 4 animatronics are active : Oscar, Larry, Wayne and now even Paula ! Larry, Wayne and Oscar will both activate at 12 AM. Paula will activate around 2 AM - 3 AM and will slowly make her way to your office. Night 4 Nothing new happens in night 4. It is basically night 3 but more difficult. Night 5 This night, Corrupted Fredbear will activate. He will activate around 1 AM - 2 AM and will make his way to your office. You need to watch him very closely on the camera because he does not make footstep noises when he walks to your office. This night would be quite difficult because now all of the animatronics are active. Night 6 This night is again, just night 5 but harder. Completing this night will give you the first of 3 stars on the title screen. Custom Night In the custom night menu, you can set the AI of all of the animatronics from 1-20. Completing the 20/20/20/20/20 mode will give you the second of 3 stars on the title screen. Phone Calls Night 1 : Hello ? Hello ? Oh hey, um welcome to Paula's ! The CEO told me to record some messages for you so you can settle in on your first nights. Your job is to watch over our animatronics at night because we can't turn them off ... Their ... engine .. or something, um won't allow us to turn them off for some reason. So ... we hired you ! There is something you need to worry about though, and that is power ! Be sure to NOT run out of power on your shift. The entire place will go dark and you can't defend yourself from anything. Defend ? Oh yeah right. I should probably mention, that our animatronics are quite .... aggressive. Since it's dark, they probably won't see you as a human, but as some error in the system they need to remove. So, how can you defend yourself ? Close your doors ! Easy as that ! Heh .. actually it's not that easy. Closing the doors will drain, A LOT of your power. Andddd because we don't have a light system at your office doors, youu need to listen for noises. Sure, you can watch the animatronics on the cameras, but that will also drain power. Every animatronic makes a different noise. I would recommend you to listen for some footsteps. Memorize the footstep sounds of each animatronic so you can close the correct door ! Sooo, that would be it for tonight ! Good luck and don't run out of power ! Night 2 : Hello ? Hi, so you made it through night 1, congrats ! You probably figured out some sort of strategy to keep the animatronics away from your office by now. Again, listen for footsteps and close the doors. I would still recommend to not just rely on the sounds, because you probably don't know from which direction the animatronics are coming from. We figured out that some animatronics .. prefer .. a specific hallway, uh for ... some reason. Also a thing, you should check Cam 8 on the cameras. Our newest animatronic, Wayne the Wolf, likes attention and will be quite unhappy if you don't watch him. So just check on him from time to time so you can keep him in his tent. That's probably all you need to worry about tonight. Remember to not run out of power, and check on Wayne ! Goodnight ! Night 3 : Hey, get back in your room RIGHT NOW ! Don't make me get the kni .. Oh, hey. Sorry my kids were making a mess. So, you've been doing well ! Usually people stop showing up after the second night ... Oh I wanted to say something, we discovered that Paula doesn't really prefer a hallway, she just ... goes where ever she feels like going. The good thing is, Paula isn't really active if it's not super dark. Just like the older suit ... Umm, I was going to tell you about Cam 2, that's our parts and service area. We have an animatronic inside there, a gift from the owner of Afton Robotics for our owner after his 4 kids went missing. They are probably dead .. They just went missing one day. Uh I'm probably just bothering you ... I'll talk to you tomorrow. Night 4 : Hi, so night 4 already huh ? Time flies when you're having fun, am I right ? Ha, I have to give you credit though, not a lot of people stay so long. '(small pause) I'm still worried about about our onwer ... He has been acting really, really strange recently. He is most likely still upset about his kids missing, but that happened like a few months ago. He still wants people to search through the entire location at least like 5 times every day. You know that gets extremely annoying ! But aside from that, we might be closing down soon, for like ... a few weeks I don't know. We're having some problems with the company that creates our animatronics. (Unintelligible shouting in the background ...) Uh, I need to go for now. Remember to always check your power ok ? Don't ever forget. Goodnight ! Night 5 : Uhh .. H- Hi ! Um I can't really talk for a long time today because I have ... a important meeting. Please watch the cameras very, VERRRYYY closely. We think the Fredbear suit might be moving again. (police sirens) Oh boy ... um. Look, someone else will probably leave a message for your 6th night ... just so you know. (Police in the background : Come out with your hands behind your back, RIGHT NOW !) ... Yeah I need to go now ... Good luck on your last nights. Night 6 : Hello ? Is this thing on ? .. Uh hey ! Benjamin probably already told you that I will be your guide for your last night. You probably already know everything you need to do by now ... I think I will be checking out what he is up to now. I haven't heard of him since he had his 'meeting'. So yeah, just do what you did before. Good night. Endings * Bad Ending : This ending is achieved by completing night 6 without finishing all the minigames in the 'correct' way. The bad ending shows a child in a maze like location finding a room with the 4 animatronic suits Paula, Oscar, Larry and Wayne with the children corpses inside of them. The minigame will end and the bad ending screen will show. * Good Ending : Soon to be added ... * True Ending : Soon to be added ... Trivia * This game takes place in 1984. * This is the first game in the OWaP series/saga. * This game takes place in the U.S (state unknown). Category:Games